


Ride Or Die

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Cat Saihara Shuichi, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Meow Kink, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Pet Play, Poor Kaedes tired of this bullshit, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Top Kokichi Ouma, Voyeurism, bottom shuichi saihara, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Shuichi’s tongue feels so nice!!” Shuichi's boyfriend chuckles, biting Shuichi’s left nipple. Out of instinct, the bluenette bites down, his fangs meeting Kokichi’s skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make a bruise. Shuichi is surprised to hear a startled moan against his skin from Kokichi and he decides that he likes hearing his boyfriend make all these pretty sounds.





	Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Biting/Scratching
> 
> lookie here cat shuichi is BACK since yall sluts like seein him! this fic was SO FUN to write, im still hella tried but HEY WE STILL GOIN AT IT
> 
> i hope yall are enjoying this bc im workin really hard!!! btw yall are a literal blessing <3

Shuichi pounces on top of an unsuspecting Kokichi, his long white tail flicking playfully back and forth and claimed the spot on his chest and lying against it. “Well hello, my beloved!” Kokichi smiles, his lover’s company is easily welcomed as the purple-haired boy laughs at his cat-boyfriend. 

“Hey Kokichi, how are you?” Shuichi purrs happily, as he feels his lover’s hands roaming to pet his head tentatively. He loves how warm his boyfriend is and smiles as affection is being given. Kokichi pays special attention to behind Shuichi’s porcelain white ears sticking out from the top of his head. Shuichi giggles sweetly and his happy purring fills the room. 

“Well, my beloved I’ve had a wonderful day! Work is always fun, but…” Kokichi sighs dramatically, pressing a kiss to the spot he was petting. “I always miss my little kitten when I go...I hate leaving you home alone…”

“I’m a detective Kokichi, I have a job.” He huffs out, jotting his lip out in a pout. “It’s not like I lie around and do nothing all day...it’s only some days.” Shuichi pouts. Suddenly Kokichi’s expert hands are petting him more, and the detective can’t help but rub against his lover’s pale hand. 

“I know Shu I’m just teasing you know,” Kokichi says with a sly smile. “Don’t have to get  _ so  _ defensive kitten!” He smiles, pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips, the kiss isn’t unwelcomed by Shuichi, in fact, the kiss was much wanted, the cat boy kissing back with passion. They part but Shuichi’s not having it, he takes a breath and goes back to capture Ouma’s lips. They shift so that the bluenette is sitting in his lover’s lap. 

“H-Hey Kokichi...can I…” Shuichi cuts himself off with a whimper, as Kokichi smothers him in kisses. He tries to speak up once more. “Kichi can I try something?” He asks, backing away to look at his boyfriend seriously. He wants full consent, not a half-assed already horny answer, a real answer. 

Kokichi backs away to listen to his boyfriend. Kokichi was  _ incredibly  _ kinky...but he could think of some kinks he wanted nothing to do with. But he was...excited! What would his little kitten have in store? “Of course, what is it you wanna try?” 

Shuichi’s face flushed, he wasn’t ashamed per se, as sex wasn’t a taboo subject anymore, but it was still a bit embarrassing. He takes a deep breath and sighs. “Can I bite you? A-And maybe scratch you?” He asks, looking Kokichi in the eyes. 

Kokichi blinks once, twice and it finally registers. “Oh! I thought you were gonna request something  _ super  _ weird.” He laughs. “I’m okay with that, yeah! I think it’ll be fun, kitten.” He smiles coyly, peppering another kiss on his lover’s soft lips. 

Shuichi purrs as Kokichi pampers him with affection when suddenly Ouma’s cool hands are lifting up the bluenette’s shirt. He throws it aside and gets to work. His cold hands roam along Shuichi’s exposed chest as he hears the detective gasp at the cool sensation. Kokichi chuckles at his boyfriend’s reaction and wants more of the adorable sounds that his boyfriend is emitting from on top of him. Kokichi slides his right and left fingers against Shuichi’s rosy nipples and rolls them under his fingertips.

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi meows out, keening at the cool sensation of his lover’s hands all over his chest. Suddenly he lets out a surprised moan as Kokichi takes his left bud into his mouth and laps his tongue at the sensitive bud. Shuichi lets out a pleased meow as his mouth meets Ouma’s shoulder. 

Shuichi licks at Kokichi’s shoulder and feels a pleasant shiver from his lover underneath his tongue. 

“Shuichi’s tongue feels  _ so  _ nice!!” The cat boy’s boyfriend chuckles, biting Shuichi’s left nipple. Out of instinct, the bluenette bites down, his fangs meeting Kokichi’s skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make a bruise. Shuichi is surprised to hear a startled moan against his skin from Kokichi and he decides that he likes hearing his boyfriend make all these pretty sounds. 

As Kokichi’s mouth continues to assault his left nipple, Shuichi finds a clear, milky patch of skin on his lover’s shoulder and started to lap at the spot. 

Shuichi feels Kokichi shifting underneath him, and suddenly lets out a strangled moan/meow, as his lover attacks his right nipple. The bluenette clamps his teeth down at the pleasant sensations overwhelming his senses. This time he hears a groan, and rightfully so. Shuichi can taste something wonderfully irony on his tongue and laps up the rest. 

Kokichi backs away from Shuichi’s chest and smiles, as Shuichi’s face moves to nuzzle against Ouma’s. “Easy Shu, good boy.” The purple-haired boy says softly, petting his lover’s head. “Ready for the real fun now?” He asks, thumbing at the cat boy’s oversensitive chest.

“Y-yeah, ‘m ready.” Shuichi is handed a bottle of lube and gets to work. He pops open the cap and pours some on his fingers. The bluenette starts with one finger, as he feels Kokichi’s lustful gaze from a mile away. After teasing at his entrance, he closes his eyes and sticks a single digit inside his hole. A pleasureful keen comes from his fanged mouth, as another finger soon joins. Shuichi opens his eyes and sees his boyfriend jerking himself off at the little show he’s been providing. 

Something about Kokichi pleasuring himself in front of Shuichi as he did the same set something off in him, a third finger is added as his pace quickens. He’s dimly aware of the collar that’s being clipped around his neck. He feels a tug at the collar. 

“That’s enough Shu-Shu. Come.” Ouma commands, as his boyfriend crawls forward on all fours and hovers over his lover’s dick. Shuichi slowly but surely lowers himself on Kokichi’s huge cock. He feels himself being guided down by his lover. Once he’s filled up completely he lets out a moan, it feels so  _ good _ . 

“Good boy Shuichi,” Kokichi says lovingly, petting his lover’s head gently. “Such a good boy. Do you know what good boys get?” Shuichi nods his head no, even though he already knows, it’s a little hard to speak at this point with all the pleasure. “Good boys get fucked out and cummed in,” Kokichi whispers, his breath ghosting over Shuichi’s ear, as the bluenette shudders with excitement. 

Shuichi starts fucking himself on Ouma’s cock and his desperate meows are filling up the room as he desperately rides his lover. He wraps his arms around Kokichi’s neck and bites down on his boyfriend’s skin once more. Kokichi lets out a loud moan as Shuichi’s long-claw like nails are scratching at his back.

“More, more, more!” Shuichi chants his climax slowly building up, focused on chasing the beautiful pleasure building in his chest, as he rides Kokichi faster, and faster. “K-Kichi, close.” He announces. He likes it when his boyfriend cums first, for whatever reason. 

“Meow for me s-sweetheart,” Kokichi commands, tugging on the leash. It’s prominent that he’s losing control. Hazily, Shuichi lets out a sweet and loud meow, licking Kokichi’s face like a cat, and leaving a nibble on Kokichi’s cheek.

“ _ Ah!  _ Shumai~” Ouma moans, stuffing his boyfriend’s needy hole with his cum. 

Shuichi keeps going, moaning and meowing louder, not caring as his ears and tail keep twitching.

“Shuichi I’m here for- **Oh my god!!” ** Their bedroom door opens and Kaede is red-faced and in awe. As soon as they’re exposed, Shuichi cums on the spot.  **“LOCK YOUR DOOR!” ** She screams, closing the door behind them. 

Shuichi’s face is incredibly red, and he’s panting as if he ran a mile in a minute. He hears Kokichi burst into laughter. “That was hilarious! I can’t  _ believe  _ you came from getting found out. I bet Kaede with  _ totally  _ tell everyone about your little fetishes like being on a leash neeheehee!” Kokichi laughs. 

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi says, pouting. “Ugh, this is  _ your  _ fault! You never lock the door.” He complains, his ears pointing down and getting off of his boyfriend in favor of getting cleaned up. He tries to stand but his legs utterly fail him and he falls to the carpet. 

“Nice one Shu.” Kokichi chuckles, getting off the bed and lifting up his tall boyfriend and carrying him back to their bed. “Relaaax, you won’t be able to move for a while, besides, don’t you wanna keep my cum inside?” 

Shuichi sighs, letting himself relax in Kokichi’s embrace. “Mhm,” He hums sleepily. He feels the purple-haired boy get up as he whines in dissaproval. Kokichi laughs and before the cat boy knows it, his lover is back. Ouma places two fingers in Shuichi’s worn out hole. “Kichi..?” He croons sleepily. Shuichi lets out a little yelp as he feels something cold press into him. 

_ A buttplug _ .

Kokichi flops down next to his lover once more and pulls the covers over the two. 

When Kokichi and Shuichi show up for dinner with their friends, Kaede stares daggers at Kokichi, while he just plays it off as nothing. 

“So Shuichi, what did you and Kokichi do today?” She asks oh so innocently. 

Shuichi’s face is tinted with a bright red. “Well, n-nothing much…” 

“I’m sure you did something, do share with the class.” Kaede smiles. 

Shuichi’s ears point downward, and he looks at Kokichi for help, but his lover only smiles a coy and cruel smile. Why do these two constantly tease him? This embarrassment will be the end of him. 

“L-Like I sid we were just hanging out at our dorm today…” He laughs nervously, all eyes are on him. 

Kokichi sips at his tea and smiles. “You don’t wanna know, trust me. All you need to know is we were having so much fun it was unbel- _ leash- _ able.” He says casually. Shuichi almost spat out his drink and now was a vivid red, with all eyes on him. Almost everyone was clearly uncomfortably, so deciding that was enough payback, Kaede shifts the conversation away from Shuichi and Kokichi. 

Kokichi looks over and winks at his cat-lover, while he only looks away embarrassed. Great, Kokichi just admitted to their class that he has a thing for leashes.  _ Fantastic.  _ Although...The thought of his whole class knowing at the same time...was arousing…And Ouma  _ knew.  _

Shuichi’s mischievous boyfriend leans closer. “Next time, let’s get the whole class to walk in on you...okay?” He says, arousing Shuichi once more with his sultry tone…

“Kokichi, why don’t we do it here?” 

**Author's Note:**

> should i make an even KINKIER SEQUAL?????????????????????///


End file.
